moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Credits
WALT DISNEY PRESENTS THE LION KING II SIMBA'S PRIDE *Director: DARRELL ROONEY *Producer: JEANNINE ROUSSEL *Co-Director: ROB LADUCA *Director of Animation: STEVEN TRENBIRTH *Screenplay by FLIP KOBLER & CINDY MARCUS *Additional Written Material by JENNY WINGFIELD, LINDA VOORHEES, GREGORY POIRER, BILL MOTZ & BOB ROTH, MARK MCCORKLE & ROBERT SCHOOLEY, JONATHAN CUBA *With the Voice Talents of **MATTHEW BRODERICK as Simba **NEVE CAMPBELL as Kiara **ANDY DICK as Nuka **ROBERT GUILLAUME as Rafiki **JAMES EARL JONES as Mufasa **MOIRA KELLY as Nala **NATHAN LANE as Timon **JASON MARSDEN as Kovu **SUZANNE PLESHETTE as Zira **ERNIE SABELLA as Pumbaa *Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: JAMIE THOMASON *Score by NICK GLENNIE-SMITH *Supervising Film Editor: PETER N. LONSDALE *Art Director: FRED WARTER *Executive in Charge of Production: SHARON MORRILL ROBINOV *Storyboard: RYAN ANTHONY, WILLIAM AUSTIN, HOLLY FORSYTH, SHARON FORWARD, DON MACKINNON, THERESA PETTENGILL, DAVID PRINCE, DEBRA PUGH, LARRY SCHOLL, MARTY WARNER, WENDELL WASHER, PHIL WEINSTEIN *Storyboard Supervisor: DANIEL JIPPES *Animation and Timing Directors: BARBARA DOURMASHKIN-CASE, JANG-GILL KIM *Technical Director: DOUGLAS LITTLE *Character Design: DANIEL HASKETT, CAROLINE HU *Character Design Cleanup: BETTY TANG *Additional Character Design: ANTHONY LEONDIS *Key Layout Design: WALLACE WILLIAMSON, COLETTE VAN MIERLO, DAVID GARDNER *Prop Design: MARTY WARNER *Key Background Stylists: DANILO DE ASIS, JUNE MICU, DONNA PRINCE *Color Key Stylist: NANCY ULENE *Storyboard Revisions: JUDIE MARTIN, LEONARDO PINERO *Continuity Coordinator: BARBARA DONATELLI *Assistant Production Manager: MELISSA KUHN *Apprentice Production Managers: BRUNO BOTCHER, BRIAN COLE, DAVID EASTER, PETER MICHELS, THOMAS SHALIN *Casting Manager: JULIE MORGAVI *Talent Coordinator: STEPHANIE MCCORKLE *Script Coordinators: SUSAN GOLD WYMAN, BRIAN SINTAY *Production Accountants: ALICIA AGATE, JIM MOORCROFT *Additional Voice Talents: LACEY CHABERT, CAM CLARKE, JIM CUMMINGS, EDWARD HIBBERT, MICHELLE HORN, MEREDITH SCOTT LYNN, RYAN O'DONOHUE SONGS "HE LIVES IN YOU" Lyrics and Music by MARK MANCINA, JAY RIFKIN AND LEBO M. Arranged by MARK MANCINA Lead Vocal Performed by LEBO M. Vocal Solos Performed by MAXI ANDERSON, KHANYO MAPHUMULO, MAX NGCOBO, KHULULIWE SITHOLE, ROSE STONE Background Vocals Performed by SOUTH AFRICAN CHOIR, MAXI ANDERSON, RON KUNENE, RICK NELSON, ROSE STONE, OREN WATERS, TERRY YOUNG "HE LIVES IN YOU" from the Walt Disney Records album, "RHYTHM OF THE PRIDELANDS" "WE ARE ONE" Music by TOM SNOW Lyrics by MARTY PANZER AND JACK FELDMAN Performed by CAM CLARKE, CHARITY SANOY AND LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO Chorus HENRY KULU, RON KUNENE, PHILIP MCADOO, SAMUEL MCKELTON, LUCKY N. NGEMA, FRANK WRIGHT II "MY LULLABY" Lyrics and Music by JOSS WHEDON & SCOTT WARRENDER Performed by SUZANNE PLESHETTE, CRYSTA MACALUSH AND ANDY DICK Chorus KEVIN DORSEY, NIKI HARIS, RICK NELSON, BOBBI PAGE, DARRYL PHINNESSEE, JULIA WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, TERRY YOUNG, MONA LISA YOUNG "UPENDI" Lyrics and Music by KEVIN QUINN & RANDY PETERSON Performed by ROBERT GUILLAUME, LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO, LIZ CALLAWAY AND GENE MILLER "ONE OF US" Music by TOM SNOW Lyrics by JACK FELDMAN Performed by Chorus CARMEN CARTER, KEVIN DORSEY, JOEY DIGGS, CARL GRAVES, ELLIS HALL, GENE MILLER, RICK NELSON, BOBBI PAGE, LOUIS PRICE, ANDREA ROBINSON, ROSE STONE, CARMEN TWILLIE, OREN WATERS, JULIA WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, TERRY YOUNG "LOVE WILL FIND A WAY" Music by TOM SNOW Lyrics by JACK FELDMAN Performed by LIZ CALLAWAY AND GENE MILLER Chorus KEVIN DORSEY, NIKI HARIS, RICK NELSON, BOBBI PAGE, DARRYL PHINNESSEE, JULIA WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, TERRY YOUNG, MONA LISA YOUNG *Additional Underscore Vocals: SONYA LESLIE, SAMUEL MCKELTON, VANESSA JONES, PHILLIP MCADOO, LINDIWE I. DLAMINI, RON KUNENE, NTOMB'KHONA DLAMINI LA TANYA HALL *Executive in Charge of Music: BAMBI MOÉ *Songs Arranged and Produced by NICK GLENNIE-SMITH AND TOM SNOW *Score Conducted by NICK GLENNIE-SMITH *Music Mixer: MALCOLM MIXER *Supervising Music Editor: LAURA PERLMAN *Orchestrations by BRUCE FOWLER, YVONNE S. MORIRATY, LADD MCINTOSH, ELIZABETH FINCH, WALTER E. FOWLER *Music Contractor: REGGIE WILSON *Vocal Contractors: RON KUNENE, SAMUEL MCKELTON, BOBBI PAGE END TITLE SONG "LOVE WILL FIND A WAY" Produced by KENNY LATTIMORE for KENBO MusicWorks and KENNY LERUM for INWARD MOMENTUM Performed by HEATHER HEADLEY AND KENNY LATTIMORE Kenny Lattimore appears courtesy of COLUMBIA RECORDS WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY. LIMITED Animation Production LAYOUT *Layout Supervisors: ALEX NICHOLAS, JOHN HILL *Layout Artists: YOSH BARRY, JOSEROEHL DE GUZMAN, MARIBETH DELA CRUZ, NICK PILL, DAVID SKINNER, WEYLEN TSENG, FRANK WESSING